


#peaches

by kavsdick



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fanart, Holidays, M/M, Selfies, Twitter, and THE SWEATER, the selfie kings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavsdick/pseuds/kavsdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Lee, a selfie, and THE SWEATER (again!!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	#peaches

  
  
  
  
[size up!](https://41.media.tumblr.com/98fe069c6081e36a07a8c89fb143dc0d/tumblr_nz8867QhIm1qbyryho2_1280.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 12th!! #OTP #CLOTHESSHARING   
> pls enjoy the collection of super fake tweets (w my actual handle, haha)!!


End file.
